Gifted
by Devianta
Summary: Oneshot. Sam gets a very, very special birthday present from Tucker. DXS


A/N: Okay, folks. This is a really odd little oneshot that I typed up, but it has been tossing and turning restlessly in my mind for a while and it just needed to get out. So here it is. At first it's going to sound slashy but I can assure this isn't a slash fic. It's purely DXS. You'll see that at the end. Um... I don't think there is anything else to mention. I do not own DP. Please R&R. You know the rest.

* * *

Gifted

Tucker knelt outside Danny's bedroom door at three in the morning. Next to him sat a small machine and a gas mask. He held a small flashlight in one hand as he put the gas mask on and slowly opened his best friend's door. He peered in at his sleeping friend whose unconscious form was hovering two feet above the bed with a blanket tightly wound around him. Tucker crept into the room. As he did so his foot hit a creeky floor board. The sound seemed loud in the dead silence of the night. Danny's eyes slowly opened. He yawned and rolled over in the air.

"What are you doing, Tucker?" Danny asked. He peered at his friend crouching on the floor, one finger gently touching a button the machine he carried with him.

"Helping you," Tucker replied. He pressed the button. A hissing sound emitted from it as it sprayed sleeping gas into the room.

Danny's eyes widened. He fell onto his bed and started kicking the blanket off of him. He jumped up and quickly transformed. White rings shot up and down his body, changing him into Danny Phantom in record time. The white haired boy shoved Tucker away from the machine. Tucker fell against the wall but got up and tackled Danny.

"Tucker, get off!" Danny yelled as he wrestled with his best friend.

Tucker shook his head. "No. I need to do this. Now stay still and trust me."

Danny's eyes fluttered and his movements became more sluggish. "No… Don't… Thought you were… friend…" He finally became limp. His breathing evened out and the chill that radiated off his slight form turned down right icy. Tucker shivered and grabbed a blanket off Danny's bed. He wrapped the ghost in it before picking him up. He kicked the machine off and pushed it under Danny's bed.

Tucker carried Danny out of the room and walked down the stairs to the front door. Before exiting he stopped. His eyes narrowed and he frowned.

"I hope Danny didn't take that last sentence the wrong way," he whispered. "Because I certainly didn't mean it like that!" He shrugged and opened the door to his car. "Oh, well. I'm sure he'll forgive me, especially if this turns out the way I hope it will."

He gently laid the sleeping boy in the backseat of his car. Tucker closed the door and opened the driver's door. He got in, turned the key, and drove down the street. He made several lefts and right and another left and a right and… Where he lives doesn't really matter. At any rate he got there in a few minutes. After grabbing Danny from the back seat he opened the door to his house and snuck in. He tip toed up the stairs to his room. With a sigh of relief he closed his bedroom door and set the still sleeping Danny on his bed.

"I am so glad that went well. Sheesh," Tucker muttered. He rubbed his shoulder. "Why does he have to hit so hard?"

Tucker walked over to his closet and pulled a large cardboard box out. He dragged the box over to the foot of the bed. Inside it was black wrapping paper, a black ribbon, some white tissue paper, some gift tags, scissors, and a purple ink pen. Tucker grinned. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Danny and began uncovering him. He whimpered pathetically in his sleep and rolled onto his side. He then drew his arms and legs to his chest.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" Tucker asked.

The ghost whimpered again and pulled himself into a tighter ball.

"Well, it's a good thing you're in ghost form I guess. This would probably be harder if you weren't."

Tucker reached into the box and pulled out the ribbon. He leaned over and tied the black ribbon onto his friend's head. He then took out the pen and gift tags. Tucker pulled one from the package and placed it on Danny's forehead. He then wrote, "To: Sam; From: Tucker".

Tucker paused and looked at his work. He giggled. "Danny's going to kill me for this but…" He leaned over again and wrote on the boy's cheek, "P.S. I didn't hurt him". "And Sam will kill me for this…" He turned Danny's head over and wrote on the other cheek, "You can kiss him now".

Tucker got off the bed and knelt on the floor. He took everything out of the box but the tissue paper. He started arranging it. Once that was done, he picked Danny up and placed him in the box. The tissue paper covered his whole body except for his head. Tucker left that uncovered since he knew Danny hated having anything cover his head.

"Yep, it's definitely a good thing you are in ghost form, my friend, because now I don't have to poke air holes in the box."

Tucker closed the box and gift wrapped it. He looked at the clock when he was done. It was five thirty!

"Crap! Sam's parents are morning people! I have to get Danny there before they wake up!"

Twenty minutes later Tucker stood panting on Sam's doorstep with the 'gift' in front of him. Tucker rang the door bell and waited. He heard foot steps inside. The door opened… revealing the butler.

"You're late," he said. "You're lucky the parents are not yet awake."

"I know," Tucker panted. "Here's the gift. Can you give it to her for me please?"

The butler nodded and held out his hand. Tucker gave him a twenty.

"Thank you kindly, sir. I will see to it that Sam receives her gift." He picked up the box and carried it inside while kicking the door closed behind him.

-In Sam's Room-

"What is it?" Sam growled as her butler woke her.

"I was instructed to give this to you immediately. I believe it is a birthday present from a friend," he said as he sat the gift on Sam's bed before turning and leaving.

"From who and why now?" Sam asked. She looked up but found she was alone again. "Whatever. Might as well see what it is."

Sam yawned and rubbed her eyes before pulling the wrapping paper off. She opened the box and found… Danny?!

"Danny?! How… Why…" She pulled the tissue paper off him and stared. Her eyes scanned his body to make sure he wasn't hurt. They narrowed when they saw the gift tag on his forehead and the writing on his cheek. She lifted him out of the box and held him. " 'To Sam from Tucker'," she read. " 'P.S. I didn't hurt him.' Yeah, all you did was stick him in a box and throw him on my doorstep. No harm done," she said sarcastically after reading the note. She gazed at her crush's face. After a minute she looked away, fighting the urge to kiss him. He was so cute with the black bow on his head and the way his hair fell slightly over one eye and the way he sighed in his sleep… Just that tiny little sound made her heart flutter, that and the fact that he was in a tight spandex suit that defined his every muscle. She could see his muscles expand and contract as he breathed and periodically stretched in his sleep. He was so…

"No, have to stop these thoughts. Stop. He's just a friend. Just a friend. Not a boyfriend. Just a friend. He's not interested and it would never work out. Nope," Sam corrected herself as she sat him down on the bed and began pacing her room. "No matter how much you want him you can't have him. So stop thinking these thoughts. They'll only get you into trouble. So just don't go there." She sighed and looked in her mirror. She could see him sprawled out on her bed. His chilly lean body lied there completely vulnerable. "Though I sure as ever wish I could."

"Sam…" groaned her love interest. "Oh, Sam. Kiss me again, please."

"What?" Sam said, spinning around to stare at Danny. She slowly walked over to the bed and saw his eyes flutter. He was dreaming!

"Mmmm… Do that again. That feels good… Oh, yeah… Very, very good," he moaned. "I love you. With all my heart, I love you."

Sam's breath caught in her throat. "You love me?"

"I love you," he said again.

Sam gulped. This was probably going to end badly, but if he loved her… She climbed on the bed and sat next to him. She leaned over and closed her eyes when she was millimeters away from his lips. She hesitated. She really hoped he spoke true.

"Don't stop," he murmured.

Sam closed the distance and gently, softly kissed him.

In a flash she was on her back and he was on her. His tongue was in her mouth; one hand on her lower back, the other pushing her face closer to his. His body was freezing and his grip just as cold. He was locked onto her and he wouldn't stop. His hips ground against hers. She tried to break free but he wouldn't let her go. She pushed and wiggled and even tried kicking him. Nothing worked.

I knew this was a bad idea, she thought. She remembered the last time someone had tried to interact with him while he was dreaming. It was Tucker. He had wanted to wake Danny up since Danny was having a nightmare that dealt with Vlad and his mom. He was kicking and screaming. Tucker had touched his shoulder and in an instant the poor techno geek was on the other side of the room with a black eye. Danny told them when he woke up that he had no control over what he did while sleeping. He simply acted on instinct. He warned them not to try to wake him while he was dreaming again. They were to wait until the dream was over. He didn't want to hurt them.

I should have listened, Sam thought while pinching Danny's arm, still trying to wake him up. It wasn't working. He still had a death grip on her. Speaking of death, he was so cold she was starting to go numb. It was becoming harder and harder to move. There was one last thing she could do.

She bit his tongue. He pulled back and sat up with his hands over his mouth. His green eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Ow!" He shook his head and blinked a few times. "Sam?! What are you doing here? Wait! What am I doing in your room?! And why's there a box on your bed? Why do I have a ribbon on my head? And a gift tag? 'To Sam from Tucker?' Am I a gift? Wait! It's your birthday! I am a gift! And Tucker," he growled his best friend's name. "He came into my room, knocked me out, and gift wrapped me!" His hands clenched, crushing the bow he had pulled of his head. Then the anger left him and his eyebrows shot up in sudden understanding. "Which explains why I feel kind of dizzy now and… Why am I sitting on you?" He tilted his head to the side.

Sam didn't answer. Her teeth were chattering as she rubbed her arms.

"Hey, are you okay, Sam? Oh, I'm in ghost form and I'm sitting right on top of you! Duh!" He got off her and crawled over her bed. He picked up a blanket and brought it over to her. "Here you go. This should help. I'm going to stay in ghost form since…" he laughed nervously. "I didn't have much on when I was kidnapped."

Sam took the blanket and wrapped it around herself. She blushed as the image of 'Danny with not much on' popped into her head.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Danny asked. His eyes were shining with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam answered.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Didn't I tell you…"

"Yeah, you did. And I should have listened. Sorry…"

"Don't apologize, Sam. It's okay. Well, actually it's not okay. I should have better control…"

"Danny, it's my fault. You warned me and I didn't listen…"

"But it's still my responsibility. I'm responsible for my own actions…"

"Danny you were asleep. You had no control…"

"Exactly! I should have control…"

"For goodness sakes Danny, give yourself a break!"

"But I can't!"

"Yes, you can!" And with that, she kissed him. For a second he tensed up but quickly relaxed and pulled her closer. Sam wrapped the blanket around them both. They snuggled closer to each other. Sam played with Danny's hair while he rubbed her back. Their kisses deepened as they both became warmer.

"I love you," Danny said when they finally broke apart.

"I love you, too."

Danny grinned. He lied down, stretching out beneath Sam.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Allowing you to give me a taste of my own medicine."

"I think I will."


End file.
